Operation Morning Star
Operation Morning Star was a joint British-American operation against the Chimeran-occupation in the United Kingdom. The operation began on July 11th and ended on July 14th, 1951. This operation had become the very first victory for the human race in the Chimeran War. Background Operation Morning Star was planned after the British Army, whom were nearly defeated by the Chimera, desperately needed military supplies and reinforcements from the United States in exchange for a captured Chimeran Angel, which they believed was the key to defeat the Chimera. The Americans agreed to this, in which General R. Hadley, a small fleet and 12,000 men from the 1st Ranger Regiment and 3rd Ranger Regiment, were sent to York to rendezvous with a British convoy carrying the Angel during Operation Deliverance. Operation Deliverance However, Operation Deliverance saw the deaths (or infections) of all but one soldier, Sergeant Nathan Hale, at the hands of the Chimera. This was due to the Cloven, who, for reasons unknown, drew the Chimera's attention to York before the Americans even arrived.York Set Up The British convoy was ambushed in Manchester while on its way to York, and many of the convoy's escorts were killed or captured. However, the British, with the help of Nathan Hale, regain control of the convoy and transporting the Angel to Northern Command in Cheshire. Hale proved himself to be a boon to the British due to his adapted Chimeran abilities, and assisted in sealing a Chimeran tunnel nexus in Operation Shear. The British eventually discover from Operation Shear that the Chimera were excavating a buried Chimeran Tower, which goes against the British's knowledge that the towers in Britain were built. Shortly following Operation Shear, the Chimera launched a surprise attack on Northern Command. The Angel was killed by Hale and Northern Command was left abandoned. Southern Command, the last British command post in Bristol, was soon destroyed by the Chimera and forcing the British to flee to Cardiff. Nathan Hale would later follow the conduits of the Chimeran towers to London, where he concluded that destroying the hub tower in the city would somehow defeat the Chimera in Britain. He relayed this information to Captain Rachel Parker, who saw no other choice but to follow Hale's plans. American military forces were summoned to Cardiff, where they joined the British. With 20,000 soldiers, along with tanks and air support, the combined British-American forces lead their final assault on London. Battle of London The joint Allied forces entered London almost unscathed until they were came under threat by Goliaths, which situated near the inner defenses of the Hub Tower on the side of the Thames River opposite to the advancing human forces, and were on the move in destroying the Allied forces. Several task forces were sent to prevent the Goliaths' advances by destroying some of the major bridges on the Thames. One last bridge, Southwark Bridge, was to be destroyed by Task Force Five led by Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. However, the Goliaths closing on the Allied forces launched a spire attack on them and communications with the task force were cut-off and all were feared to have been killed. Fortunately, Nathan Hale carried out Task Force Five's mission and blown up the bridge, destroying the Goliaths that were crossing the bridge at the time. One Goliath managed to survive, but was destroyed by Hale and Cartwright before it could inflict any damage. Hale and Cartwright made it into the Hub Tower but Cartwright was injured by a Widowmaker guarding the entrance and decided to stay behind. Hale journeyed alone until an American team called Victor Force also managed to enter, and with the help of Hale, they destroyed the reactor rods in the center of the tower, resulting in a massive explosion that demolished the main Tower. The reaction propagated along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the death of the Angels, this caused every Chimeran creature on British soil to quickly die en mass. Aftermath The defeat of the Chimera in Britain broaden a turning point for humanity in its war against the aliens, and as well in gathering valuable knowledge of the Chimera's dependency on the Angels, and the destruction of the Chimeran hub towers would reinforce a quick decisive advantage over the Chimera. After the combat in Britain subsided, the British investigated the ruins of five towers as they attempt to research and reverse-engineer the Chimeran technologies, and search throughout the country for any sign of survivors. A total of 921 uninfected civilians, including 78 children that hidden themselves in the basements and bunkers. The success of Operation Morning Star eventually spawned Operation Overstrike, which led to the liberation of Western Europe. All American soldiers that survived the operation were recalled back to the United States after the Battle of London.Resistance: Retribution intro Nathan Hale, the man responsible for Britain's liberation, was officially listed by the U.S. Army as killed in action. In reality, Hale was extracted by the Special Research Projects Administration, who were responsible for Hale's superhuman conditions, and recruited Hale into the Sentinel Program. Sources Category:Chimeran War Category:Conflicts Category:Resistance: Fall of Man